


Insect_01

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, XCR - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: ≯半虫人Xenon×研究员ConneR.≯有虫○和排卵等重口要素,注意!
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 8





	Insect_01

潮湿又昏暗的洞穴本不是适宜交合的场所，但Simon贴心地为对方准备了柔软的草叶，这些嫩叶刚生出不久便被虫后腿上的倒刺整齐地割下，在凹凸不平的地面上铺了厚厚一层。  
“真是意料之外的贴心啊。”  
被平放在草叶堆上的Colin带着笑意开口，而对方毫不理会他的调侃，只是自顾自地欺身上来，伸手分开了他的双腿。

这是Simon第一次对他提出这样的请求——不，比起请求，那句“我需要使用你的身体”更像是行动前的宣告，虫类强有力的后肢轻而易举便将人固定在身下，没有给出任何拒绝的机会。  
但Simon后知后觉地发现他似乎多虑了。麻痹身体的毒液已经贮存在獠牙之中，但对方的态度温顺得出乎意料。Simon略微低头便能看见那主动向他敞开的入口，年长者的手指轻轻拨开闭合的肉瓣，隐约露出泛着肉红色的内里。  
“稍微慢一些吧。啊，如果能在进来以前稍微扩张一下就再好不过了。”  
Simon犹豫地看着眼前的人，他试探着俯下身，将一根手指放进那柔软的巢穴中。他尝试着搅动手指，按压着吸附上来的肉壁使它们变得柔软。

“相当不熟练呢……你是第一次和人类做这种事？”  
听到疑问的一刻Simon的动作僵了僵，随即有些尴尬地别过头去。  
“不……事实上和同类也没有过。这是完完全全的第一次。”  
青涩的回答令Colin忍不住轻笑出声，又在对方恶狠狠的眼神和手指突然深入的攻势下放软了语气。  
“好了、好了，这当然不是什么问题。……别把我的腿箍得那么紧，我会配合你，不用担心。”  
虽然过程磕磕绊绊但扩张总归还算顺利，手指已经能够顺利地在甬道里穿行。也许这也是这个种族与生俱来的天赋吧。Colin默默想着，他感觉到对方的手指退出了他的身体，带出一片腻滑的触感。

……接下来该是重头戏了。

“我很好奇你用于排卵的器官。在进来之前能让我仔细看看么？”  
伏在身上的“人”没有出声回应，只是侧了侧身子，向他抬起了尾部。  
看似紧密无缝的表层此时开启了一个圆洞，肉红色的软管状器官已经裸露出来，在空中扭动着。它只比尾部末端要细上一些，粗细在头部逐渐收拢，只剩一张微微开合的小口，向外吐着透明的粘液。  
“比想象中要长一些……看起来你们种族用于容纳卵的腔室容积也会比我预期的要大。”  
Simon紧紧盯着Colin的脸，那张脸上毫无惧色，只是带着饶有兴致的神情打量着自己。不知为何，对方充满兴趣的眼神却莫名让他产生了被当成观赏动物的错觉，在他心底催生出些许被轻视的不悦。  
“看够了没？”  
冷声甩下四个字，Simon猛地俯下身按住人的双腿强迫其张开，他伸出手指撑开入口，将排卵器的头部毫不犹豫地挤入其中。  
“唔……！”  
即使经过了扩张，粗暴的插入还是令Colin吃痛地皱紧眉头，柔软的器官顺着甬道扭动着前行，很轻易地便进入到深处。过长的软管在狭窄的肠壁里挤成一团，Simon低头注视着结合处，那里正颤抖着一张一缩，像是在吮吸着他的排卵器，又因为内里被挤满而不停地吐出透明的粘液。被甬道吸着排卵器的感觉让他发出饱足的叹息，Simon略微蜷起身子将尾部往前送了送，让器官的头部紧紧地顶上最柔软的一块肉壁。  
“哈、人类的身体比我想象中还舒服……准备好了？排卵差不多要开始了。”  
“等等……”  
Colin尝试着调整吐息，腹内的强大压迫感让他下意识地紧绷着身体，身体被入侵的疼痛和快感令开口都变得艰难，他只得皱着眉勉强自己支起上身断断续续地开口。  
“人类的身体可不是、咳、为这种事准备的。呃…我是说，你可以再慢一些，这很疼。”  
“让你舒服可不在我的考虑范围内……别摆出那种表情，说笑而已。”  
Simon俯下身吻上对方，用纤细的舌撬开人的齿关，同时微微抬高尾部将器官抽离些许。  
……也许模仿人类的方式会让这次交合顺利一些。

这种做法确实起了作用，排卵器抽离又没入的动作让被他压在身下的人颤抖着吐出痛呼之外的呻吟，温热的巢穴很快变得湿漉漉，肉壁在体内器官的搅动下变得越发柔软，甚至主动舔弄起陷入其中的器官。Colin微微仰起头，尝试着将注意力放在接吻上，Simon的舌比人类的要更加纤长，但也更加灵活，此时那条软舌正无比亲密地缠着他的。他感觉到对方似乎在吮吸他的舌肉，隐隐约约能够听到湿润的水声。  
“Simon……”  
抽送的频率和幅度逐渐加快加大，快感也逐渐被调动，Colin在喘息与亲吻的间隙里吐着破碎的呻吟，呼唤恋人的名字，或是一些没有意义的字段。Simon紧紧拥抱着怀中的人，低声喃喃着安抚的话语，吻去他眼角渗出的泪水。  
“还疼吗？疼的话直接说出来……别勉强。”  
回应他的是长长的吐气和沉默的摇头。Simon捧起人的脸，透过薄薄的水雾，他在那只金眸里捕捉到了迷离的情欲。

“是吗……我知道了。”

再次挤入深处的排卵器抵上深处的软肉，圆润的物体从头部的小口冒出，被塞入又湿又软的巢穴中。Simon排卵的速度很快，狭长的甬道很快被一点点填满，Colin仰起头艰难地喘息着，强烈的饱胀感压迫着他，疼痛撕扯着腹部的神经，但填满身体的卵却又挤压着软肉，一次次将他逼上高潮，从排卵开始起他已经射了三次，后穴分泌的体液从卵的间隙里溢出，将大腿根都染湿。他感觉到圆润的东西已经堆到了入口，而那退出身体的器官仍然紧紧吻在穴口处，慢慢地吐出新卵，试图将它塞进已经满胀的甬道内。  
“嘶……”  
倒抽一口冷气的同时，Colin挣扎着抬起上身，猛地抓住了对方的手腕。Simon注视着他的神情，那游刃有余的微笑出现裂痕，身下的人终于开始暴露出相对脆弱的一面。兴许是被嘲讽和调侃的闷气终于寻到了出口，他不自觉地扬起唇角，故意将排卵器向里顶了顶，逼出对方吃痛的闷哼，再凑近人耳畔似笑非笑地开口。  
“这就吃不下了？你也不过如此。”  
丢出问话的同时他伸手扯过眼前人的衣领，俯下身轻轻啃咬起人的嘴唇。  
“放松一点，还有四颗。”  
“哈啊、停下……别再继续了。”  
被撑开到极限的内里叫嚣着疼痛，恐惧终于从平静表象的裂缝中溢出，紊乱的呼吸随身体一并颤抖，Colin徒劳地抓着他的手腕，试图从那冷漠的眼神中寻到一丝机会。  
“…Simon？”  
紧紧顶在入口处的压力忽然消失了。黏湿的圆润物体贴着大腿内侧滑落，在地面上敲出沉闷的声音。  
一颗，两颗，三颗……四颗 。紧接着有什么东西压在了胸口上。

排卵结束带来绵长的疲惫感，Simon伏在恋人身上闭起双眼，第一次经历排卵让他浑身乏力，此刻他只想赖在对方身上好好补一觉。  
Simon忽然感到头顶忽然传来掌心的温度，抬起眼帘的一刻，他望见Colin温和的笑容，耳畔是熟悉的调侃语气。  
“感觉如何？想来谈谈使用评价么？”  
“哈？这是什么奇怪的问法？”  
Simon冲人翻个白眼，嘀咕着挪了挪身子，最终挑了个舒服的姿势窝在对方怀里。  
“还不错，人类的身体比我想象中要舒服。我本以为人类的腔室应该非常狭窄，不过你的里面足够湿也足够软，插进去的过程很顺利。”  
“说起来，人类的腔室很温暖，会主动收缩甚至吸上来这一点也让我很喜欢。”  
“啊，容卵量的问题我会想办法的，也许在排卵期外多进行几次交合会让容积大一些……”  
他忽然停止了喋喋不休的叙述，因为提出想听使用感想的一方已经轻咳一声扭过头去，视野里只留下发红的耳尖。  
“……你在害羞什么？明明是你自己要听的。”  
“不，只是没想到你会真的说出来而已。”  
Colin的语气带着无奈。他感到掌下的金色脑袋动了动，随即便是熟悉的一声冷哼。  
但他没有等来同样熟悉的反驳，只有平稳的呼吸声在狭小的洞穴里飘摇。Colin放低视线，倚靠在他怀中的“人”似乎不敌困倦的侵扰，合上眼帘沉沉地睡去了。  
他尝试着活动身体，然而被虫的身躯压住的双腿无法动弹，对方蜷曲的身体避开了微微隆起的小腹，但无意识蹭过腿间的尾部仍旧不时在皮肤上划出湿漉漉的触感。疲倦最终还是战胜了不适，年长的研究者仰头靠上身后的石壁，在疲惫和时隐时现的胀痛感中合上双眼。

洞穴外开始渐渐变得昏暗，黄昏的茜色覆盖了天际，夜晚悄无声息地将这饕餮的残羹掩去了。


End file.
